happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Bergmann
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Reichskanzler |- ! Term | } |- ! Kaiser | } |- ! Deputy Chancellor | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Life |- ! Born | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Political Party | } |- ! Military Service | } |- ! Rank | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Robert Bergmann is the incumbent Reichskanzler of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, serving since 2015. Bergmann is the fifth Chancellor of the Imperialische Volkspartei, the sixth under Kaiser Ferdinand I, and the eight overall. Early Life Robert Bergmann was born in 1970 in the city of Emmerich, in the Kaisereich. The son of a tailor, he had ambitions to join the Navy, and after graduating from Gymnasium in 1990 joined the Kaiserliche Marine. he would be assigned to serve on the SMS Konigsberg, a Tannenberg class cruiser. During his career he would take the opportunity for officer's training in 1994, thus ending his naval career at the rank of Leutnant zur See. Entry into Politics After leaving the Navy Bergmann found himself elected to the Bürgerrat of Emmerich, with the IVP ticket. He would eventually find himself as Burgermeister of Emmerich in 2002. After serving two terms he ran for a seat on the Reichstag for the Central Emmerich District in 2006, winning and finding himself as something of a "golden boy" within the IVP. 2010 Campaign for the Chancellorship See Also 2010 Chancellor Election Scandal In 2010 the IVP ran Bergmann for the Chancellorship, expecting the Reichspartei to withdraw incumbent Markus Fensterburg and endorse the IVP candidate in accordance with the terms of the Party coalition between the IVP and the RP. Despite this, Fensterburg was run again and won, defeating Bergmann. The party thus took Fensterburg to court for violating the coalition agreement, but the case failed, and Fensterburg survived impeachment, although the RP lost most of it's seats in the Reichstag in the next election. 2015 Campaign for the Chancellorship The fallout from the 2010 scandal helped push Bergmann and the IVP into office, Bergmann winning in a landslide, and the RP not even running a Chancellor's candidate. The IVP obtained the first clear majority since the Schultz era, with both the Chancellorship and a majority of seats in the Reichstag. The events of 2010 had ruined the Reichspartei, and propelled the IVP into a new age of power. Chancellorship Bergmann assumed office in 2015, replacing the disgraced Fensterburg. Bergmann signed off on the decision to send an expeditionary force to Durkadurkastan to assist Happy Nation in the Durkadurkastan War. He subsequently ordered the early withdrawal of the Kaiserreichswehr from the Occupation of Durkadurkastan, citing the accomplishment of objectives. Bergmann has held high approval ratings throughout his time as Chancellor, with a slight dip after entering Durkadurkastan but a sharp rise following that. Despite this rebound in personal approval, the involvement in the war is considered to be a major reason for the loss of the IVP's clear majority in the Reichstag in 2018. Titles, Honors, and Styles Titles * As Reichskanzler Der recht Ehrenwerte Reichskanzler Robert Bergmann The Right and Honorable Imperial Chancellor Robert Bergmann Honors * House Order of Klink * Kaiserliche Marine Good Conduct Medal * Durkadurkastan Service Medal (Happy Nation) Styles Edit * As Reichskanzler Herr Reichskanzler Mr. Imperial Chancellor Category:Kaiserreich Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Imperialische Volkspartei Category:Reichskanzler